


And We Danced

by Rose_Brewery



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), So You Think You Can Dance RPF, So You Think You Can Dance Routines
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, Gen, M/M, sytycd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Brewery/pseuds/Rose_Brewery
Summary: A malec-centric SYTYCD AUOr:Alec and Izzy have grown up doing ballet. They join a dance competition and Alec is there to perfect his skill, but mostly to support Izzy on her way to winning this thing. He never accounted for meeting Magnus Bane.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	And We Danced

**Author's Note:**

> I've read every dance au there is and I needed more.
> 
> I don't know anything about the books, so I decided to keep the judges, the host and the choreographers the same as they are in real life. They're not significant to the plot, so you don't have to know who they are to enjoy.
> 
> SYTYCD, or So You Think You Can Dance, is a dance competition that's become stronger and stronger each year. They're doing a lot of social commentary through dance and there's so many strong pieces in all the different styles, it's crazy.
> 
> The Hot Tamale Train is a thing one of the judges says, it just means you've performed a very sexy dance :)
> 
> Ideally, I'd love this to have multiple chapters and have descriptions of all the dancers and their routines, but I'm just one person and this is all I could manage.

It's been four weeks now since the show has started. It's been four hard draining weeks of constant practice and Alec almost getting eliminated when faced with a hip hop routine. It's been four exhilarating weeks, getting to dance on stage and perform masterpieces created by the best and brightest in the industry. It's been four weeks. And Alec is tired, but always low key thrumming with energy. It's kind of like dance classes at school, only so much more intense and challenging. And Alec has never backed down from a challenge.

When the call for auditions went out, it wasn't even a question, both Alec and Izzy knew they had to go. Izzy said they had a great angle for the tv: a brother-sister duo that grew up with dance coursing through their veins. Alec didn't care much about that, he knew the both of them had talent and he thought it was enough to get them in. But he also knew how the show worked and it had to be personal. It was never just about the skill, it was about the person behind it. That's why Alec knew Izzy would win this thing, and he was going to support her and be by her side as long as he could. Because his little sister, she had talent, but she also had heart, while Alec... Well, Alec was Alec. Nothing interesting or significant about him.

The first week they were there, they all got their partners for the upcoming performances. Alec knew he would probably be separated from his sister, but still, he had hoped that maybe there'd be something, someone, familiar with him to make the whole deal a bit easier, but no such luck. And while all the new choreography was a lot, and a new partner on top of all the people having to get along for the group number was tough; it all didn't matter that much to Alec. He was here to dance, that meant he could do it. But the cameras constantly in their faces, filming their every move, and especially the individual segments, where each week they'd just get more and more personal, that was what was driving Alec insane.

Isabelle didn't have that problem. She was playing the camera like she'd play her multiple boyfriend's back at home. In other words, she was killing it. And her being paired up with Meliorn got people crazy. First week in, and Izzy was already aboard the Hot Tamale Train. Alec didn't doubt that would happen for a second and as he waited backstage, doing his stretches before Lydia and he were supposed to go on stage, he couldn't keep a grin off his face, hearing Mary Murphy let out an ear-piercing screech at his sister's performance.

Then it was Izzy and Raphael Santiago that got the hosts screaming and gushing, then next week it was Izzy and Simon Lewis. In the words of Nigel himself: Izzy elevated her partners to a new level by dancing with them. And Alec couldn't be more proud.

Both Lightwood siblings came from a classical background in ballet and while Alec seemed to struggle with most of the new choreography at first, Izzy just seemed to breeze through it. And by week four Alec has already been close to elimination once, while Isabelle kept coming out on top. It didn't hurt that she, apparently, already made friends with most of the dancers there, while Alec's only friend was Lydia, just because she stuck around after they were paired up for the first week, and Izzy. Who was his sister so did it really count?

Week five the guys and the girls were doing their separate group numbers on top of the big group opening number. That's how Alec meets Jace. Not like he didn't see him before, or wasn't unaware of him existing, but there were a lot of fit attractive guys there and Alec didn't see the point in making friends or... anything else. So week five is the first time Alec has a proper conversation with Jace, during a break while practicing for a number meant to comment on toxic masculinity and men not showing their emotions. The camera crew are being annoying with their questions and Alec would really rather dance, when the blond man slings an arm around his shoulder and just starts flirting with the camera, charming smile on full display. The crew leaves happy, having filmed a moment of closeness between two males, showing just how untoxic they must be, and it's smooth sailing for Jace and Alec's friendship from that point on.

There's someone else Alec finally had to pay his attention to during week five. One Magnus Bane.

Before, he'd get paired up with women every week. But this week the show is making a statement. And if this flies, they're going to make this a whole season trend. Week five girls are dancing with girls and guys are dancing with guys. And then they're just doing a very random mix, where you can get paired up with anyone who's still in the running.

And Magnus and Alec? They're doing contemporary. So, Alec thinks, he's getting a break and the ball is in his court. Contemporary stemmed from ballet. This week - he's owning it.

Only, whenever Magnus touches him or looks him in the eye, Alec's brain seems to short-circuit and then he's fumbling the lift, or his legs just do a stride too long on their own and the two of them end up stumbling and falling for the first hour of practice. It's humiliating. It's beneath him. It's bad. Travis tells them to get whatever's happening with them sorted out and that they'll continue tomorrow.

"Fuck." Alec feels so useless. "I'm sorry. I'm... Going to stay and practice the moves on my own. And maybe then tomorrow-"

"None of that, Alexander."

Alec looks up from where he's sitting cross legged on the floor, to see eyes that are a deep warm brown, framed in eyeliner and glitter, that seem to be calling to him, pulling him in. Yeah, that's exactly how they ended up with an hour of rehearsal down the drain.

"I feel like we could be really good together," Magnus says, and Alec has to remind himself that Magnus means 'as dance partners'. "We won't be getting a lot of breaks if we plan to stay here till the end, so let's take advantage of this one."

"What do you propose?" Alec asks, against his better judgement.

"I thought you'd never ask." Magnus' grin is sly and full of promise. Alec can't help but smile back at him.

~~~

"Alexander has... Unlocked something in me." Sounds Magnus' voice from the stage, where they're showing this week's feature segment. "I haven't felt this way for a very long time."

"Magnus is quite magical." Comes Alec's voice right after. "He's- I mean- his dancing is. Magical. Uh-"

Great, they used the one bit Alec really hoped they wouldn't.

After, there's more audio that sounds like it's from their rehearsals, some more commentary on how tough it was for them at first. But then Magnus is right in front of Alec, putting a hand against his heart that starts beating even faster than it was before, if that's possible.

"Relax." He smiles.

Alec wants to answer. Something. Like it's so easy to relax when Alec still isn't a hundred percent about that lift. Or that segment that they're supposed to synchronize. What if Alec rushes into it and it just looks awkward instead of what they need it to look like? Or what if-

Magnus places a finger close to Alec's lips, almost touching them, shushing his brain and its' panic spiral. Magnus pulls the finger away in an elegant gesture, and Alec follows it with his eyes, like a fool. He thinks he's smiling too.

"Just dance with me, will you, darling?"

And they dance.

This time, when it should be the worst, the scariest, in front of the judges and the audience, this finally feels like what the piece should've felt like from the start. Alec feels like he's flying through the motions, his body moving along to the music, moving in sync with Magnus. It's a piece about hope, about new beginnings, about letting yourself feel again after locking your heart away. And even if Alec has never been on a single date in his life, never felt real heartbreak, he feels it now, leaping through the air and balancing as he holds on to Magnus, spinning with him and slowly dipping him to the floor, pulling away just to lean over him, even closer, hand hovering above Magnus' cheek, Magnus' own hand flying up to cover his.

And then the lights go out. And the auditorium explodes in cheers.

Alec stays crouched over Magnus, both of them covered in sweat and breathing hard. Magnus' fingers twine with his and for a moment the sound of his own blood in his ears drowns out every other sound.

The lights come on, breaking the spell, and Alec straightens up, helps pull Magnus to his feet. They both make their way to Cat, the host of the show, to answer her questions and to hear what the judges have to say. He thinks they're being praised. But it's all a blur. And then Alec feels a warm hand in his as Magnus leads him off stage.

There's so much adrenaline coursing through his veins, that Alec blames what happens next entirely on the show and the chemicals in his bloodstream.

While they're still holding hands, Alec leans down and presses his lips to Magnus' cheek. It's chaste. It could mean nothing but a congratulation on a job well done. But judging by the look he gets in return, the both of them know it was more than that.

~~~

It's week six and this means one group number and two with his partner. Who, finally, is his best friend in the whole world, his little sister.

Alec is so happy about it, until he's not. Because Izzy knows him better than anyone and if he hoped to keep whatever it is between Magnus and he a secret, he realizes there's no chance of that happening as soon as Isabelle gives him a wolfish smile.

They've got a funky jazz routine and a tango to work on and Alec keeps ignoring Izzy's questions as long as he can. It's just that Magnus and his partner for this week are next in line for using the hall they've been rehearsing in. And as soon as Alec sees Magnus coming in, he stumbles, stepping all over Izzy's feet.

Magnus' partner this week is Raphael, so Izzy pointedly excuses herself to go talk to her previous partner and unceremoniously shoves Alec at Magnus. Subtle, his sister is not.

Magnus keeps wearing these distracting clothes to practice, that once Alec started noticing, he can't seem to look away from them now. There's too much and not enough skin on display at the same time and as Magnus glides closer, Alec can't help the blush forming on his cheeks. Alec hopes Magnus will mistake it for a flush of exertion, but he kind of doubts it.

"Well, hello there, pretty boy. Want some jazz tips? It'd be my pleasure to help out a fellow competitor."

"What? Wh- no. No. Uh, we're doing- it's fine." Great. That was just great. Very eloquent, Alec.

Magnus doesn't make fun of him stumbling over words, just smiles up at Alec and makes his heart speed up in his chest with that look from under his eyelashes.

"Don't you trust me, Alexander?"

Out of the corner of his eye Alec is aware of the camera crew zooming around, filming every second of them interacting, but it's almost like they don't exist when Alec reaches out to take Magnus' already outstretched hand.

Magnus leads him in front of the mirrors and molds himself to Alec's back, pushing and pulling until he has Alec in a proper stance. Alec's eyes are glued to the mirror the whole time, watching with bated breath, every new place they touch searing into his memory.

"Jazz is very... Sensual." Magnus practically purred, doing a side-split, as he turned, still holding on to Alec and leaning against his chest, head thrown back so their eyes could meet. "You need to find a balance between precision," Magnus threw one of his arms around Alec's neck, kicking his opposite foot up and twisting his body in a way that made Alec's mouth go dry. He automatically placed his hands on Magnus' waist, holding on, preparing for his next move.

"...and following your instinct." Magnus finished saying, turning once again, ending up embraced by Alec.

They were so close that they were basically sharing the same breath, Magnus' body pressed in a hot line against Alec's. Alec was sure Magnus could feel his heart beating like mad against the palm of his hand.

"Dios!" Raphael's voice pierced through the bubble Magnus and Alec seemed to be in, making Alec jump away, remembering all the cameras trained on them, and, maybe worse than that, his sister's calculating gaze. "We don't have time for you to flirt with pretty people, Magnus. Lil' C needs us to be ready when he gets here."

"I still think it's funny how you can't say Lil' C without your eye twitching. It's like you're so old, your body is rejecting the words."

"You're older than me, idiota."

Magnus gasps in mock affront, leaving with Raphael to do their stretches, but not before turning half way and winking at Alec. Who was not staring at Magnus' ass. Nope. He most definitely wasn't. Alright, he was pretty sure Magnus was swinging his hips a little too deliberately for him not have done it on purpose. So was Alec really to blame for sneaking a glance? Or two.

"I like this for you." Izzy says, bumping his arm with her shoulder. Alec feels warmth flooding his belly at his sister's words.

"What? There's nothing- nothing to like." As he says it, he's smiling.

~~~

Magnus doesn't do well week six. Raphael and his krump routine isn't aggressive enough, and their tap doesn't get a good review from the judges either.

Alec and Izzy are safe this week, getting a raving reaction for their jazz routine as a "sexy little robber duo". And a milder reaction on their tango, but still, enough to get them to next week.

Magnus and Raphael though, this week they are among the ones dancing for their lives.

Alec feels like this is even worse than if it was him up on stage right now. Magnus is so incredibly talented, he can't go. He can't be eliminated now, when Alec hasn't even gotten to know him properly.

"He'll be okay." Izzy whispers in his ear, squeezing his hand as they watch Magnus go on stage.

Alec watches as Magnus gives it his all, doing kicks and pirouettes, swinging his hips, diving down and rising with renewed vigor. And then, too soon, his minute is over. Alec watches as Magnus joins the other three contestants up for elimination and hates that he can't be with him right now.

The next few minutes are torture, as the judges play it up for dramatic effect and stall in declaring their decision. And then nothing matters anymore, because Magnus is safe, he's safe, and everyone is let out on stage to do the final mock-dance, as the cameras zoom past on crazy machinery. They're supposed to be doing some dance moves with Cat Deeley, hugging the ones leaving goodbye, but all Alec sees is Magnus. Magnus with his glittery makeup, with his tank top and the shiny pants, with his hair spiked up in a crazy mohawk.

Alec strides up to him like a man on a mission, and before either of them know what he's doing, he's leaning in, crashing his lips against Magnus', pulling him in by the straps of his tank top.

Magnus kisses back, giving as good as he's getting, holding Alec close. When they finally break apart, it's to cheering and Izzy crashing into Alec's side, giving him a tight squeeze. There's Simon Lewis, his mouth moving, excitement written all over his face as he just keep on talking about how romantic this was, but Alec only has eyes for Magnus in that moment. It's starting to dawn on him, what he's done, on television, on a livestream no less, so he pushes those thoughts aside for a few more minutes, as the camera crew stays fixed on Magnus and he. Magnus is smiling a blinding smile and Alec just wants to enjoy it before the real world catches up to him.

~~~

They're down to the top eight and it's only three more weeks until the finale. Last week they finally got their own separate bedrooms. And this week it seems like a more significant notion than before. Because cameras don't go into the bedrooms, unless invited. It's not that kind of show. There is someone Alec wants to invite over to his bedroom though.

Cut off from the real world, with no phone or internet, it's pretty easy to push away the thoughts about his parents' reaction to _that_ episode, the ending specifically. It's easy to get swept up in the encouragements Magnus and he receive. It's easy to forget about everything else when Magnus is right there by his side.

So spending some time alone, away from the cameras and the supportive, but nosy, contestants, is all Alec can think about. Only what if Magnus thinks he wants more? Or that he's only in it for a quick hook-up? It's not like Alec doesn't have... desires. It's just that right now there's so much happening at the same time. He's in the top eight, he thinks he came out to the whole world last week, Izzy got injured today and she might not be able to perform this week... And Magnus keeps smiling at him and making it a point to touch Alec, be it on the hand, or the back, or his neck on one memorable occasion, whenever they cross paths. And Alec just really wants to spend some time together. Just the two of them.

Magnus is just finishing his rehearsal with Aline, a beautiful waltz that almost makes Alec jealous. Alright, fine, he did get jealous. But only a little. Because as soon as they were done, Magnus spotted Alec watching them and, as if by magic, they were instantly drawn to each other.

"Hey. You looked really good right now. It'll definitely get featured on tour."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. Aline keeps insisting that I'm speeding it up too much. What about you and Jonathan? Are you done for today?"

Aline waves at them with a knowing smile as she leaves and they keep standing in the auditorium, not really wanting to go to bed just yet.

"Oh, Jace and I are good. It feels really good to dance with him. I never thought it would be like that, but it's like when he starts moving, I just know where he's going next and can be sure he'll have my back no matter what I do."

Magnus actually pouts at that, stepping closer into Alec's personal space.

"Should I be jealous, Alexander?" He asks, his brown eyes looking at Alec from under his thick lashes, making Alec struggle to form words.

"No, no, Jace is like- no. You- there's no- you know I would love the chance to dance with you again."

Magnus smiles at him, pleased.

"How about tonight? My room, in, say, twenty minutes?" Magnus says, as if he doesn't know what it's doing to Alec. "Just you and me, nothing too athletic, I'm afraid. But I think we'll figure something out."

Alec can't say yes fast enough.

Alec is proud to say that Magnus and he did not, in fact, make out the whole time they were in Magnus' room. They even had a full conversation. In-between kisses.

~~~

It's the last week before the finale. It's just four of them left. Alec never thought that he'd come this far, but now he's prepared to fight till the end. It's come down to Izzy, Magnus, Maia and him. Each of them had their ups and downs, already have a number or two the judges absolutely lost their shit about. It's the final stretch. After this week's performance it'll only be seven days till they find out who's won. Granted, they'll have their time taken up by choreography and non-stop practice, but this is it. It's the final four. And Alec has both his sister and his boyfriend with him. He couldn't be happier.

This week they perform without the pressure of being eliminated right away, but all of them know exactly what they're fighting for. So this week's performance is maybe the strongest any of them have been giving so far. The fact that this week they're doing their numbers with the underlying motif of the #blacklivesmatter movement only makes everyone try harder and do their best.

The four of them spend the evening together, in quiet comradery. Until it's time to go to bed. It's not news to anyone that Alec is staying with Magnus tonight. Yes, it gets a little cramped, and they don't sleep in the same bed before the show's about to air, but other than that, they've gotten used to falling asleep in each other's arms.

Magnus was pretty adamant on talking boundaries first thing when they started this thing between them. That's when he found out just how inexperienced Alec was. So Magnus made sure to promise Alec that they'd go slow, made him promise to say no, if he ever felt like it was too much or he'd become uncomfortable. While these were good rules, Alec still couldn't picture a possibility of him saying no to anything Magnus did or timidly suggested. Most of the time it was Alec pushing, if he was being honest. Impatient and falling fast, he wanted everything and anything Magnus was willing to give him.

The one rule they were down to now was "no penetrative sex." Not until the competition was over.

Didn't mean that Alec wasn't on his knees the moment the door closed behind them. Or that Magnus didn't jerk him off until Alec was silently crying out his name as he came.

~~~

It's the last week. Two group numbers, two more dances with Magnus. And that's it.

They're right where they started, with a contemporary. This one about two lovers just finding out what love is, by Sonya. It's not coincidental that Alec got paired up with Magnus' for this last week, at least Alec is pretty sure that it was a deliberate choice. Not that he's complaining.

Their second number is a Broadway piece that's supposed to be fun and peppy, to better contrast their contemporary piece. Magnus was born to do this number. He's so good, he makes Alec look good.

Izzy and Maia are busy with their own routines, a Cha-cha-cha and swing.

The group numbers they're doing are a bollywood piece and lyrical jazz, so they've all got their hands full just preparing for all of it. Still, none of it stands in the way of Alec stealing kisses whenever he can.

~~~

Everyone is there. All of the contestants, Max and their parents, guest star judge Johnathan Van Ness. Alec really hoped that mom and dad being there means they are okay with him dating a man. But even if they're not, he'd be happy if they're only here to support Izzy.

The whole show is a big blur of performing, changing in the back, performing again, changing again, performing more. It's always been that way but today seems to just be- more. More of everything.

He pours his soul out to the world, but mostly to Magnus. Through his body, through dance. He just hopes that he's enough.

~~~

There's only two left. Izzy and Magnus. Two of Alec's favorite people. He wishes they both could win, but that's not how this works. He's so proud of them.

Alec feels Maia grip his hand in hers as they wait for the judges to announce the winner.

He's so proud of all of them.

~~~

It's been two weeks since the show wrapped up, two more weeks until they go on tour. Alec keeps thinking in weeks and he probably will keep doing that for the foreseeable future.

Alec's laying in bed, waiting for Magnus to get back from feeding his cats, book in his hand. He's been meaning to finish this book some time ago, but he keeps getting distracted.

"Hey there, handsome." 

Alec smiles and shuts his book, looking up to see Magnus leaning against the door frame, in nothing but a loosely tied silk robe.

"Hey yourself," Alec answers, stretching out his hands and beckoning Magnus closer.

The man follows, gracefully falling into his arms in a practiced move. Alec feels such tenderness rise inside of him, that he has to lean forward and press their lips together in a chaste but firm kiss.

"I love you." He whispers, staying close, unable to pull away.

He feels Magnus smiling and can't help but smile himself.

"I love you too, Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it's important to know the winner here, as this thing is from Alec's perspective and he didn't care about it. But tell me, if you want to know :)
> 
> I've hit a block with my other malec fanfiction, and this thing just seemed to write itself. So I'm still doing the Grindr fic, but this one was begging to be written.
> 
> If there are any mistakes or grammatical errors - tell me and I'll be sure to fix them!


End file.
